Snowed In
by Caranath
Summary: I dedicate this to all my Eastern Seaboard Readers! I hope Blizzard Jonas didn't cause you too much pain and anguish.


**A/n:** Just a little bit of fun to keep you all amused. Big news at the end!

 **Snowed In**

Joe Hardy was bored. Bored bored bored. Sooooo bored. Beyond bored. Seriously he was going nutso with boredom. He sighed for the eleven hundreth time in an hour and dialed. "Do you have any idea how bored I am this minute?!" he complained to the voice on the other end.

" _Not my problem, Little Brother_." came the amused response.

"Bastard." he responded affably. "So not fair that _YOUR_ girlfriend is in town."

" _Ahem. That's fiancee to you, Mister, and she's stuck at the Hospital so it isn't like we are cuddling by a fire or anything ourselves_." Frank retorted.

"Doesn't matter. She can stop by on her breaks and see you." Joe pouted.

" _Sucks to be you then, huh_?" came the less than sympathetic response.

"Pah. Why did I ever think you would feel sorry for me." Joe groused. "See if I come visit you when the roads clear."

" _My doctor said I need rest, not continued aggravation._ " was the smug retort.

"Must be a new guy." Joe sighed but finished up the conversation by admonishing his brother to not over do it. "Not like you can be released from the hospital anyway so just relax and enjoy it."

" _Oatmeal on the menu tomorrow_." Frank pouted.

"Poor baby!" Joe laughed as he hung up.

He then spent twenty minutes flipping through channels. Nope. Still bored. Not even the Fantasy Island marathon on one of the obscure cable channels cheered him up.

Gawd he was bored. The entire area had three days advance notice that the Blizzard was coming so he was stocked up on everything necessary, and a few things that were purely for fun. He amused himself for a while by tunneling through the 2 plus feet of snow on his back deck and creating a snow bar where he stuck the case of lager he had procured earlier. The front of the house was already cleared as the snow had finally stopped after nearly 36 straight hours of heavy downfall. But years of experience had him going out every 6 inches or so and running the snowblower and sprinkling more ice melt. The road itself had been plowed only once so going for a drive was _not_ on the agenda.

It was not possible for him to be any more bored. And yet, as the hours dragged on, he was. In an attempt to keep from going totally bonkers, he emptied the refrigerator and scrubbed all the shelves and rinsed out the bins. When that wasn't enough, he tackled the dishwasher which had been emitting a rather putrid odor for weeks. Then he vacuumed for the second time in 12 hours. Lunch and dinner were deliberately messy, requiring every pot and pan in the house; following those was hand washing. After all he had just spent all that time making the dishwasher sparkle. He wanted his wife to see before it got gross again.

More phone calls to other friends and relations led to various degrees of mocking. Chet told him to come out to the farm and help him clear a path to the cow barn, where calving season was just beginning. Tony never stopped laughing long enough to say anything. And Biff, well he was no comfort at all, being just as bored himself stuck at the Youth Center.

It wasn't fair. No one had any sympathy whatsoever for his dilemma. Joe Hardy was NOT meant to be stuck in an empty house for three days with nothing to distract him. If he did not find some amusement soon, he would explode. And then they'd all be sorry.

 **A/n:** Some of you are scratching your heads.. 'wait, did I miss something?!' and the answer to that is..not yet. HOWEVER. Here's the deal Hubby retired on 1 December. and got a job last week. in FLORIDA. so although I am in the middle of writing that follow on story to Auld Lang Syne, its going fairly slow and as of last Wednesday any spare three second chunks of time I have have to be spent on getting ready to move 11 hours away. alone since he as to be there this week. oh joy. any who, with the East Coast being hammered over the weekend I thought a little humor was called for. think of this one shot the epilogue to the story I must regretfully put on hold until Spring. But I didn't want y'all to forget me or think I had fallen off the planet. I have had my fair share of major blizzards though, and really you do get BORED. after a while. and all you Frankophiles should be happy...


End file.
